Amarth 1
by Atlantianis
Summary: Amarth means fate in Sindarin. A battleworn and battlescarred Legolas Thranduilion feels disconnected from the path he has walked all his life, which leads him to seek guidance and fostering from the Valar and their High Priestess. Is rated M, don't really know where the story is going yet. But violence is present.


"It has been a long time since Legolas Thranduilion entered these halls," her voice was loud and clear from the other side of the great hall. It was the last one of its kind in the vast kingdom of Thranduil the Elvenking. After the withering of the elven princess the Elvenking had all but banned the practise in his realm. Had it not been for the strong will of the High Priestess, who now stood before Legolas in the great hall of the Valar, this one would have perished as well.

"I do not believe I have been here since my birth, High Priestess," Legolas replied calmly, knowing well she would hear him despite the distance.

"Hm, I do believe you are right, ellon," she answered with a smile. She was bathing the stone statues depicting Vána the Ever-Young, wife of Oromë Aldaron, Lord of Forrests. The ritual of drenching the stone statues with the pure and cold water from the waterfalls was something Legolas had only heard of, but never witnesses. He felt deeply out of place.

"The Valar understand your distance, ellon. They do not judge you," the priestess smiled and put her hand on his shoulder when she saw his discomfort.

"I fear there are many who believe I should not be here," he smiled back, despite the seriousness in his voice.

"Your father has many reasons to shy away from this place. He believes the Valar are responsible for your mother withering, and in a way, they are," she answered. "What troubles you, Legolas. Why have you come here?"

"Since the end of the War of the Ring I've been restless," he avoided her gaze. His once crystal blue eyes had now been reduced to a dull grey, his skin had lost its glow and was turning to a sliver hue. He was tired.

"Restless? What do you mean," they both knew what she was referring to. Legolas had decidedly not used the term for the sea-calling. "Do you have the call?"

"No, it's not that," he believed every word he said. He had heart that when elves get the calling of the sea, it is not something they can mistake. The pulling of the heart to follow the oceans westward, towards the everlasting lands of Aman, would drive elves mad if not fulfilled.

"Galadriel did claim that were you to hear the cry of the gulls, your heart would no longer belong to these forests. And you did hear the gulls when you sailed the pirate's ships before the battle of Gondor," the priestess said with warmth in her voice and worry in her eyes.

"I believe I have been spared that fate for the time being, but our stay here is ending. The Age of Men has begun," he answered regally. He was finding his place.

"You know your father will never leave your mother alone to these shores. He will wither, and you will have to lead your people in the land beyond," she said, now turning her back to him and continuing her task.

"I am not ready to rule,"

"And your ada would never let you before you were ready,"

"But I do not have time,"

"We are elves. We have all of time, Legolas, and you will find your place," she said, ending the discussion. "You may stay in the halls as long as you have need, Legolas. Ask the Valar for guidance, and they will give it to you. They owe your lineage too much to ignore you,"

She had left him some time ago. The dusk had turned into night and the stars could be seen through a window near the top of the hall. The hall was located in a cave in the upper levels of the Elvenkings realm. He called on the Valar Irmo, the Lord and Master of dreams, visions and desires. He waited for hours for any trace of a sign, but nothing came to him. Few times in his millennia-old age had he felt such impatience.

She found him lightly snoring by the newly cleansed statue of Irmo. Usually she would have helped the visitors of the hall to some pillows or quilts to help them be more comfortable, but in this case, she knew a stable slumber was the only way for Legolas to receive the answers he sought. She let him sleep.


End file.
